


A Basket of Fruits

by NinjaFalcon90



Category: Fire Emblem, Legend of Zelda, Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: Amnesia, Asylum, Character Death, Depression, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Issues, Gen, Human, Innocence, Loneliness, Memory Loss, OOC?, Serial Killer, Social Anxiety, Violence in future chapters, insane, social pressure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaFalcon90/pseuds/NinjaFalcon90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A psychotic  killer manages to escape from an insane asylum, only to get injured in the process and loose his memories. Given a new beginning and identity, the blue-haired amnesic discovers the light and darkness of society while being oblivious to his violent past. AU.</p>
<p>Warning: Character deaths, violence, and triggers in future chapters! Has a little bit of Zelink, but not the main focus of the story! Might have OOC characters depending on your interpretation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Society is like a basket of fruits. There could be hundreds of kinds of fruits, such as bananas, pineapples, and grapes. Although each of them seems exactly the same, in many ways, they are different from each other. For example, a banana can be yellow or green. Grapes range from different sizes. An apple can either taste sour or sweet.  
Society enjoys picking the most perfect fruits. From the eyes of society, your flavor did not matter. What matter the most is your physical appearance. A perfect fruit does not have bruises and is in perfect shape.  
Sadly, not all fruits are perfect. Some of them are deformed and twisted in unusual shapes. Their surface is coated with many bruises. Society is a bit careful when it comes to picking these fruits. If it was kind and brave enough, society will choose the deformed ones. However, for the bruised fruits, society would simply leave them in the basket. As time passes, these fruits slowly rot away.  
Though, some rotting fruits were not bruised to begin with. They were picked as perfect fruits with a potential to be delicious. However, some were picked by the wrong hand. The hand could put it in rotten situations, such as dropping it too many times, leaving it outside for too long, or giving it to an authoritative mouth, which disapproved the fruit’s taste. Like the bruised fruits, they were thrown away in the trash without a bat of an eye.  
In the middle of a bay was an insane asylum. It was society’s trash can. People who were considered to be mentally unstable were tossed into this horrendous building, never to see the light of society again. It was literally a place for an unstable person to live out his or her life until he or she finally stops breathing.  
Now, you might ask, why didn't these people get any treatment? These people were moldy, rotting, bruised fruits. They could never go back to what they were, no matter how hard they wished and tried. Being picky and cautious, society viewed these people as a threat. Whenever one person began to show signs of rotting, he or she was immediately thrown into the asylum, never to be seen again.  
The insane asylum was a terrible place. Each locked, barred cell held a crazed person. He or she would violently grab a hold on the bars and rattle and bang on it, screaming hysterically. Some would just lie at the corner and miserably look out the barred windows, wishing for the freedom they once had. Others would just look at the walls and strangely picture something. Boredom was one of the many obstacles they had to overcome.  
All of them were desperate for something to happen. The only thing they could do was use their imagination. They dreamt fleeing the insane asylum and returning to their families and friends, even if it cost their lives. Yet, they know it was simply a dream that would never happen. The lid was sealed shut with super glue. Due to this, they made no attempt to break out of their cages.  
Except for one.

* * *

  
Sealed away in a lonely jail cell, was a psychopath known as the Masked Slasher, who was considered to be so mentally unstable, he was constantly in a straitjacket, which was attached to a cold, iron chair. His cramped, square cell was padded with white, not allowing a single sound to enter the room. The sunlight that lit his dull, lonely  
His past was a very violent one indeed. Starting from a young age, he viciously murdered several people, which caused panic throughout the nation. Luckily, the police managed to capture him and send him to the asylum. Not wanting to shock the public, the Masked Slasher's identity was never shown to the public.  
To the Masked Slasher, every day was like a dream. He would awake from his pitch-black dream and have workers from the asylum hand-feed him. After that, he went back to sleep again. The next time he awoke, he would be led to the bathroom, where he cleansed himself. Then, he was led back to his cell again and fell into a deep, dark sleep.  
Unlike most of the mentally unstable held in the asylum, the Masked Slasher believed that it was possible to break out of the asylum, even though he failed several times. Day by day, he waited for the perfect moment, when all of the workers either left or were extremely exhausted.  
And that day finally came...

* * *

  
The Masked Slasher awoken from his dream when a worker took his mask off his face. While two other workers were freeing him from his straight jacket, in front of him were two guards armed with rifles and guns. The Masked Slasher stayed still and looked ahead. It was time for him to bathe.  
As he was led down the hallways, the Masked Slasher could only look ahead. Even if he turned his head around and looked at one of the guards, they would take see as a chance to attack and escape. Breathing quietly, the Masked Slasher blinked and glanced down the hallway, waiting patiently for the perfect time to flee.  
Finally, the Masked Slasher arrived in the bathroom. While the guards stood near the exit, patrolling the area, the Masked Slasher stripped away of his fluorescent blue clothing— indications that he was from the insane asylum, and turned on the shower. The sound of water trickling onto the hard ground was an indication that all was fine to the guards.  
Or was it?  
Noticing that the security's guards were down, the Masked Slasher quietly went to the pile of his discarded clothes and took out a knife. It was an average cooking knife. One could assume that he managed to take it from the kitchen during one of his failed escapes and hid it for gods-know-how-long.  
His breathing as silent as the air, the Masked Slasher carefully snuck towards the guards. The only noise he could hear was the running shower behind him and his own heartbeat pumping adrenaline through his prepared body.  
Water rolled down his bare body as the Masked Slasher approached one of the guards, who was not paying attention. Leading an infamous serial killer around the asylum was a dull job. To him, nothing tragic could happen to him with a hundred eyes watching the most notorious insane.  
Unfortunately, the eyes blinked, missing the brutal event that occurred in seconds. Without warning, the Masked Slasher suddenly grabbed the first guard by the throat. His croaked, strangled cry was a flashing red alarm for his partner, who immediately turned around and backed away in reflex. His shaking hands hastily loaded his pistol and pointed the deadly weapon at the Masked Slasher, who coolly looked back. It was abnormal. A human’s natural response to a weapon aimed at them was to flee the treacherous scene.  
“Shoot! Shoot!” the first guard begged his partner desperately. “Stop him!”  
 _“Urrrk!”_ A choked shout echoed down the hallway. A patrolman who was guarding the entrance heard the lifeless choke. His heart beating frantically, he hurriedly took his radio, trying to ignore the alarming, shrill beep screaming at him to run for his life.  
“There’s something wrong. Check the showers!”  
Looking at his victim’s bloody body, the Masked Slasher tossed the lifeless corpse onto the ground in front of his startled, petrified partner. Huffing hysterically, the paralyzed partner could only helplessly watch the bloodthirsty killer tauntingly drop his knife onto the blood-strained ground and pick up his departed companion’s gun. What should he do?! Should he run and get backup? He might live, but the Masked Slasher might run! Maybe he should shoot the killer instead... Though, the head of the facility might not approve it.  
 _“Die now.”_ A thundering bang boomed down the hallways as the second watchman tumbled onto the ground, sputtering his last breath. Coldly looking at his deceased preys, the Masked Slasher noticed a small card sitting in one of their pockets. Thinking that he had found the key that was searched desperately for years, he went to the still body, picked the card up, and looked at it.  
A flock of hurrying footsteps was what broke his attention like glass. Looking behind him for a few quick moments, the Masked Slasher hastily turned and ran down a hallway. At the end of that dark hallway was a locked door with a sigh that read “EXIT” above it. Using the card on the door’s secure card look, he hurried into the cold April night. Alarms began to blare stridently, alerting that someone was escaping.  
Where should he go? It would be a matter of time before the guards had him surrounded. The Masked Slasher noticed a bridge that led from the asylum to the mainland. Maybe he could hurry down the bridge to the mainland, where he could finally vanish from the asylum! Not wasting a moment, the Masked Slasher hurried down the bridge.  
At that moment, two guards in a truck armed with a rifle hurriedly drove down the bridge. “Do you see him?” the guard with the rifle asked, peering around his calm yet treacherous surroundings. The looming, silver moon, which was slowly being covered by clouds, provided little relief for him.  
“No, I don’t!” the driver answered.  
“We can’t let him get to the mainland!” the guard responded sternly. “If he does, innocent blood will be shed!”  
“BANG!” A swift, rapid bullet suddenly flew through the glass windows, causing the driver to swivel the speeding truck. “Oh shit!”  
Standing in front of the truck was the Masked Slasher himself. He was boldly pointing the gun at the truck’s tire.  
“Stop!” the guard exclaimed, clutching his rifle tightly. “He’s right there!”  
The first guard immediately stepped on the breaks. However, because the truck was going so fast, it ended sliding across the bridge. The truck struck the Masked Slasher and the side of the bridge at the same time. The two guards heard a cry, the sound of metal breaking, and a splash. Panicked, the two quickly got out of the vehicle and looked down from the bridge. Bubbles of all sizes rushed towards the surface of the bay and popped.  
"Do you think he—?" the guard began to ask.  
"Yes." the first guard cut off, answering his partner's question. "He died in the impact."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking photos of a wharf for his job, Eliwood is eager to return home, only to have fate drag him to the shore. To his shock, he discovers a blue-haired, gravely injured teenage boy on the ground slowly dying.  
> The boy soon falls unconscious from his injuries and is rushed to the hospital. Although his life is saved, this miracle did not come without drawbacks. It is eventually revealed that the bluenet lost his memories, barely remembering his name. Because he does not remember his family, Eliwood takes custody of the teen, viewing him as a second son and clearly oblivious to his true identity.

_“...It’s so cold...”_

A pair of flickering, fearful eyes dimly gazed up at the sky. _“Where am I?”_

The same eyes looked around his sandy surroundings. _"I’m scared...”_

The eyes twitched as black dots began to cloud their vision. _“Everything’s becoming so dark...”_

* * *

As he walked around the wharf and snapped a few pictures with his camera, Eliwood Pherae grasped his dark blue overcoat tightly as the cold wind blew against him. A few palm trees swayed in the wind. The sound of a bronze bell was heard in the distance. His matching blue hat, which was loosely sitting on his head, flopped in the wind, threatening to fly away from its owner. Shivering, Eliwood immediately grasped his hat.

Although it seemed to be a simple job, working as a journalist was a tough job. It tested your patience, as you needed to capture the perfect moment. Also, there was the weather's mood swings. They were never perfect and the same. 

Eliwood quickly checked the pictures he took on his camera. With a small, satisfied smile, he decided that they were well enough to use in a magazine page. 

Raindrops began to plunge from the evening sky. Gradually gaining speed, as they clattered on the sidewalk, Eliwood shivered as he hurried back to his car. The air slowly became chilly as droplets of water soaked the area. 

When Eliwood finally reached his car, he sighed in relief as he opened its trunk. Carefully setting his camera in it, he slammed the trunk shut and was about to get into his car and drive back to his dry, warm home...

...When a powerful gust of wind pulled his hat off his head and naughtily tossed it away. Like a freed bird, the hat flew off towards the beach, into the shadowy distance.

With an annoyed, frustrated sigh, Eliwood opened the trunk again, took out a long flashlight, and slammed the trunk with a groan. His grouchy, navy blue eyes narrowed into a cross glare. Great. He was done with his tiring work. Yet, just as when he was about to go home, the howling wind forced him into a game of fetch. Eliwood hurried into the beach and grumbled to himself, as his rushing steps were slowed by the sea of sand. He just wanted to go home. 

After a few moments of impatiently trudging through the dense sand, Eliwood was more than eager to go home. The chilly wind nipped his exposed ear, face, and hands, making them feel as raw as meat. He felt icy blisters tightening on his skin. Reaching where the ocean water tumbled onto the sandy earth, Eliwood was about to leave and depart to his warm home...

When his eyes barely caught a figure lying motionlessly on the ground. It was a dim shape a few feet away from him. 

Eliwood's brain told him to leave, as it was awfully cold. However, his heart began to beat violently in nervousness. It told him that there was something wrong. Listening to his heart, not to his logical brain, hurried towards the mysterious object.

From a distance, the object seemed to be a lumber of wood that spent countless days drifting around the ocean with no destination. However, as Eliwood got closer to the object, it began to have an appearance of an animal of some sort. Maybe it was a carcass that washed up? Curious, Eliwood shone his flashlight onto the object and gasped in shock and fright at the sight. 

"What... What is this?" Eliwood asked himself softly as his hands shook.

Lying on the gritty, wet sand was a teenage boy near the age of eighteen. The first thing that Eliwood noticed about him was he was stark naked; exposed. His pale chest shakily rose and fell as he desperately gasped for precious air. His entire body shivered violently as rain poured onto his body. His lips and fingernails were slowly turning into a painful blue. Through his azure hair that covered his cerulean-blue eyes, Eliwood could see fright and confusion flicking in his eyes as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

Knowing that the teen's life was on the line, Eliwood quickly dropped his flashlight, took out his phone, and dialed 911. He immediately forgot about his desire for going home. Saving the teen’s life was his top priority. 

"Hello?" he nervously began. He paced around the by uneasily. "Yes? T-There's an injured teenage boy lying on the shores of Smashburg Beach. Do I know him? I don't. I just found him! Injuries? He's injured on the right arm and I think there is internal bleeding. Is he unconscious? Well, he seems to be awake, but I think he might faint at any moment! Oh? The ambulance will be here as soon as possible? Ok, thank you! P-Please hurry!"

As soon as his call ended, Eliwood turned his attention to the helpless boy. After setting his umbrella over the boy's head, he took over his dark blue overcoat and carefully set it over the dying, younger male, shielding him from the cold. With a soft, weak whimper, the boy timidly looked up at Eliwood. Who was this man?

"Don't worry, help is on the way!" Eliwood told the boy, trying to reassure him. He kneeled down next to him and set a gentle hand on the boy's soaked, azure hair. "Stay with me! Please!"

Trying to keep his eyes open, the boy looked into Eliwood's navy blue eyes and tried to stay awake. With a feeble grunt, he tried to take one of Eliwood's hands for comfort. As he reached for the older man's right hand, a slash of pain sliced through his arm, causing him to cry out. Eliwood caught the message and took the boy's left hand into his right hand. The younger male tightly clutched the elder's hand, desperate to hold on.

A high-pitched, wailing siren caught the two male's attentions. With a quiet "Hmmm?", the blue-haired boy looked around and spotted an ambulance park near the beach.

"Where are they?!" a voice shouted nervously.

The boy watched men hurry out of the ambulance. Two of them went to the back and carried out a stretcher.

A man pointed to the boy and Eliwood. "There they are! Let's hurry!"

Two men hurried towards Eliwood and the nameless boy. Behind them were two other men carrying the stretcher. As soon as the got there, one of the men tightly wrapped bandages over the boy's wounds. The other man slipped a breathing mask over the boy's face.

"He's going to be ok, right?" Eliwood uneasily asked.

"I am not sure." one of the men answered. "It looks like he has hypothermia. If we don't reach the hospital in time, he will die."

"Do you want me to come?" Eliwood asked.

"Just drive to the hospital and tell us what happened." the man replied, before turning his attention to the boy, who suddenly fainted with a weak groan. "No, he lost his consciousness! We need to get him to the hospital quickly!"

With a stern nod, the men quickly lifted the boy onto the stretcher and carried him into the ambulance. Unable to do anything to help, Eliwood watched the men enter the ambulance and drive away.

As Eliwood ran towards his car and got in, he sent a quick text message to his son Roy before driving to the hospital.

_"Roy, ill be a little late. Cya."_ his text message said.

_"Ok."_ Roy's reply said.

Eliwood quickly drove out of the wharf to the hospital without wasting a single minute.

* * *

_“The young man is currently in surgery. Please wait in the lobby.”_   


His feet edgily tapping the ground, Eliwood sighed as his heavy, tired eyes looked at the clock. His head repeated the doctor’s words over and over again like an annoying, broken record. It had been hours since he arrived at the hospital. Not being an experienced doctor or physician, he expected the boy to have just a few broken bones. However, he was shocked when the doctor told him the boy was suffering from not only shattered bones, but internal bleeding, which needed surgical stitching to stop the bleeding.  


Eliwood sighed. “Eliwood Pherae, why are you doing this?” he faintly muttered to himself.  


The redhead did not understand why he cared about the bluenet so much. He was just an unfortunate, injured teen he discovered alone on the beach completely naked. Something told him that he was just an irresponsible, foolish teenager who got caught up in his reckless horseplay. Eliwood looked over and gazed at the hospital’s entrance. Once when the boy woke up from his surgery, he would just tell the doctors who were his parents, so they could take responsibility for his rash actions. He would not acknowledge the stranger who saved him from a possible untimely demise. If he was that impatient, Eliwood Pherae would just march out of the hospital immediately. Why did this boy matter so much about him? He did not even know him!  


But, there was something suspicious about the bluenet. From assumptions, Eliwood anticipated that reckless behavior was what not contributed to the boy’s life-threatening injuries. Yes, he could have been beaten by a ruthless gang in the middle of the night. But, something did not fit in the lines. He must’ve been trodden viciously in order to gain such terrible injuries. Internal bleeding that required surgery? A vehicle might be involved in the bluenet’s plight. As he continuously thought of the boy’s dreadful injuries, Eliwood stayed glue to his seat. No! He could not walk out of the hospital without knowing whether the boy would live or not!  


“You are Eliwood Pherae, right?” A different doctor approached the thinking redhead.  


Eliwood jumped slightly. “Er, y-yes!” he replied, caught off guard. “How is he?”  


“The boy you found? He got out of surgery a few moments ago. Don’t worry, all is well. He will recover from his injuries.” The doctor reassured calmly.  


“May I see him?” Eliwood requested.  


“You may.” The doctor responded as he began to lead the redhead into the hospital.

* * *

A dark, soundless room. That was where the bluenet was locked in. He could only helplessly lie on his back, waiting for someone or something to free him from the darkness. Strangely, he wanted to stay, as his surroundings felt warm, soft, and comfortable.  


The silence was shattered by the sound of footsteps and voices speaking. With a soft whimper, the boy painstakingly opened his eyes, shutting away the darkness. A bit dizzy, he looked around his surroundings.  
He was lying in a bed in a hospital. As he moved groggily in his bed, he realized that he was dressed in a fresh, white, warm hospital gown. On the right side of the bed, was a heart monitor that beeped nosily. A glowing green line waved quickly on the screen. Across his bed was a large window. Its curtains were open; through there was nothing much for the boy to observe. He could only see smoky, gray puffs in a pitch-black sky. What were they...? Clouds?  


A sudden sting in his head made the bluenet bit his lips and moan weakly in discomfort. What happened? The boy sorely closed his eyes and tried to remember the events that occurred before he woke in this cryptic yet comforting room. Let’s see... He was lying on an earth of sand... It was nighttime and freezing cold... How did he get there in the first place?  


"I have no idea what happened to him." the boy heard Eliwood as he and a doctor entered the room and jumped. "I just saw him lying on the shores, wounded and wearing nothing!"  


"I see..." the doctor answered.  


"Do you think he was kidnapped, stripped away of his clothing, beaten, and left on the beach to die?" Eliwood asked. "Was he involved in some act of violence?"  


The doctor was about to answer when he noticed that the boy was awake. "He's awake! Let's ask him!"  


The blue-haired boy could only watch Eliwood and the doctor approach him. With a fearful whimper, he burrowed unsteadily into the thick, protective covers. Although he had never seen those two men before, his sixth sense told him that there was something to fear about them. He was not supposed to be here! He was not allowed out of those boundaries!  


“Oh!” Eliwood exclaimed in surprise. For someone who just came out of surgery, he did have a bit of energy! Why was he so terrified? Did he and the doctor resemble the shady strangers who attacked him? Trying not to scare the cowering male, Eliwood slowly approached the boy’s bedside. “Sh, it’s ok. Don’t be scared, we won’t hurt you!”  


A small sniffle replied to Eliwood’s caring words. Gathering his tiny courage, the boy cautiously pushed the heavy covers off his face and timidly looked at Eliwood and the doctor.  


“See, he’s fine.” The doctor remarked thankfully. “It is likely that he’ll make a full recovery.”  


The boy warily looked around again before asking, "Wha...W-W-Where... Ah... A-Am... I?" His thoughts were still cloudy.  


"You're in the Smashburg hospital." the doctor answered, trying to calm his patient. "Eliwood here found you wounded on the beach."  


Eliwood smiled gently at the bluenet.  


"I... Wer... re... remember you..." the boy said to Eliwood weakly with a sleepy smile. "Da... Tha... Thank you..."  


"Now, can you tell us what happened before Eliwood found you?" the doctor requested.  


The boy blinked. His mind was a sheet of blank paper. "Ah, I... I ka—can't remember... All I k-k-know is... I... Wha... Was lying o-o-on da— the beach... alone and f-freezing k-k-c-cold..."  


"Oh, this can't be good..." the doctor murmured. ”Can you tell us your name?"  


"My n-name...?" the boy responded dizzily. "I think it's... M-Ma... Mar... M-Mard...? ...Can't remember..."  


"Wait..." Eliwood thought, making eye contact with the anemic boy. "Mar?"  


Ma... Mar... Mard.... Marth.  


"Does the name 'Marth' ring a bell?" Eliwood suddenly asked.  


"M...Marth?" the boy replied, a bit confused. "Well... I-It kinda... Sh-sounds w-wr-right..."  


"Then your name is Marth!" Eliwood declared.  


"Marth, do you know any relatives who live around here, or do you not remember?" the doctor asked in concern.  


"I... I..." Marth shakily started. "I'm sowwy— No! I'm sorry... I can't... Rer-remember..."  


"I understand. Thank you for answering." the doctor turned to Eliwood. "Eliwood, may I talk to you in private?"  


Eliwood nodded yes, and the two men exited Marth's room, leaving him alone.  


"Eliwood, I'm worried." the doctor said.  


"Is it because Marth's anemic?" Eliwood guessed.  


"Yes." the doctor answered. "We don't know any of his relatives, so we don't know who's going to take him when he fully recovers. We can't keep him in the hospital forever!"  


"Don't worry, I'll take him into custody when he fully recovers." Eliwood calmly reassumed.  


"Are you sure?" the doctor carefully asked.  


Eliwood nodded. "Yes. I am sure." He took a look at Marth, whose eyes flickered as he sleepily shut his eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

“So, are you saying that the Masked Slasher died in his attempted escape?” an elderly man asked, his back facing towards his guards.  


The first guard swallowed nervously. His boss’s office was not one of the warmest environments he had been to. Though it was neat, professional, and orderly, its single inhabitant was the air freshener that gave off a scentless odor of fear, causing visitors to feel a sense of nervousness.  


“Y-Yes.” He answered, trying to look calm. “He was driven off the bridge. Our men are currently scouting the beaches near the bay. So far, they had not found a body. We can only assume that his body washed out of the bay or underwater.”

* * *

Left alone, Eliwood watched Marth rest peacefully in his room. The younger male’s eyes were shut. His soft breathing was rhythmic with his slow rising and falling chest.  


Just as when Eliwood turned and was about to leave, he noticed a slight change in Marth’s breathing. He turned around and saw Marth frantically breathing, like if something terrifying was chasing him. His face was scrunched in discomfort and fear. Without thinking about it, Eliwood reached out and was about to pet the frightened youth’s head when he immediately stopped. Why was he doing this? Marth was not his son!

* * *

The head of the facility sighed in frustration and set a palm on his head in displeasure. “It might be for the best, despite the cut in our payments. Besides, if the Masked Slasher managed to survive...”

* * *

Eliwood’s paternal instincts mentally defeated his reason and logic. Finally giving in, he began to gently stroke Marth’s straight, azure hair, which was a dark, midnight blue in the dark. Like a child, Marth slowly ceased his breathing as he calmed down. He shifted a bit in his bed before smiling softly in his sleep.  


_“So innocent...”_ Eliwood thought to himself. “Why would anyone hurt him?”

* * *

“...His life will spell many innocent lives lost.” The man finally finished.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2! I did surprise some people with this chapter, since they thought that the person was Ike or Meta Knight. However, I know that it was probably given away with the character mentions and the fact that people actually read this story on fanfiction.net.  
> I did want to upload this chapter earlier, but I got carried away with real life...  
> Well, to those who hadn't read this story, I hope that this is becoming interesting!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Through only a stranger, Marth is warmly given comfort that he is not alone. Yet, his situation was the complete opposite of Eliwood's song Roy's. Later, Marth is introduced to Roy, who cares less about the bluenet's dilemma and does not want to accept him into his family.

When Marth woke the next morning, he was greeted by a stuffy, runny nose, headache, and a coughing fit. Wheezing coughing and sniffing loudly, Marth dizzily sat up in his bed, and suddenly winced at an abrupt ache in his stomach. The anesthesia used during surgery was slowly wearing off, reviving pains and stings in his body.

He looked out the window and watched the blue scene embrace the city. The gloomy, depressed clouds covered the sky, giving the landscape a grumpy, nappy atmosphere. Cars of all color, styles, and sizes drove down the soaked streets. The rain plucked and clicked on the roof and ground.

Marth turned to the doorway and watched several nurses and doctors hurry by, completely ignoring him. He suddenly felt lonely. Hey, he was exactly like the other patients in this hospital; sick and injured! Why did they ignore him?

Bored with nothing to do, Marth carefully got out of his bed, ignored the protesting twinges and sores swelling on his body, and unsteadily took a small chair, which sat next to his bed. His head slightly spinning dizzily, Marth set the chair, so it faced out the window, and sat down. He opened the window, thus letting the icy, freezing air rush into the room. Shivering, Marth dazedly watched the rain patter on the soaked ground and drip off the neighboring roofs.

"Mama mia!" a voice suddenly cried out in shock. Marth turned around and saw a short, brunette Italian doctor in a white, clean coat looking at him in bewilderment. Next to him was a blonde woman with baby-blue eyes, garbed in a pink uniform. 

"What are you-a doing out of bed?!" Mario asked in panic. He hurried towards the window and quickly closed it. "You need to-a get some rest!"

"W-Well, I was... ch-j-just—" Marth began shakily. He was interrupted by his loud, abrupt sneeze.

"Oh my!" Peach gasped. She carefully helped Marth out of his seat and guided him back to his bed. "You shouldn't be exposed to the cold!"

After when he got into his bed, Marth looked at the two strangers with large, curious, blue eyes. "Wh-Who are you guys?" He sniffed as he felt snot run down his nose.

"I'm-a Dr. Mario." Mario answered. "This is my-a assistant Peach. We are going to be-a your caretakers."

"O...O-Ok..." Marth softly replied.

"Let me take your temperature." Mario said as he stuck a thermometer in Marth's mouth. "...It's above normal. Now, say 'Ah'."

"A-Ahhh....!" Marth loudly said, before erupting into a coughing fit.

"You're-a ill." Mario stated.

"You mean s-sick?!" Marth gasped in panic. "Am... A-Am I g-going to die?! I f-f-feel horrible!"

Mario quietly chuckled at the bluenette's reaction. "Don't-a worry. It's-a just the common cold. With lots-a rest, you'll be-a better in no-a time!"

"So... C-Can I g-g-go to sleep n-na-now?" Marth asked, gently setting his head on the pillow.

"Wait, you need-a to take this." Mario took a bottle of medicine out of his pocket and poured it in its cap. "Drink-a this. It might taste-a funny, but it helps you get-a better!"

Marth took the cap and drank the bitter, strange, thick medicine. As its unusual flavor rolled in his tongue, Marth quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't spit it out.

"S-Sowwy." Marth apologized as he hesitantly swallowed the liquid. "It tastes weally funny."

"We understand." Mario smiled at the bluenette. "Take care and get some rest. We'll be off."

As Mario and Peach were about to exit the room, Marth suddenly called, "Wait, what a-are you g-going to d-do?!"

"We are going to see the other patients." Peach answered. "Don't worry, we aren't going to abandon you. We will see you again."

Watching the two doctors exit his room, Marth sighed quietly and looked out the window again. Although it slowly began to stop raining, the dark clouds were still intact. 

Marth looked out the doorway and smiled slightly as he pulled the covers over his body and shut his eyes. He didn't feel as lonely as before.

* * *

Meanwhile, a fifteen-year-old, cardinal-haired teen sat alone at an empty table, which was in a shady corner of the cafeteria. He groaned quietly to himself as his stomach growled and rumbled desperately for food. Swallowing his spit, Roy watched cliques of noisy students laugh and chat happily with their peers while eating delicious food.

Unlike Roy, the other students were not glowing red targets of a tall, large, indigo-haired bully named Ike, who always threatened him for his lunch money.

"Hey Lilina, let's sit over here!" a lime-haired teen near Roy's age said to a girl with blue hair and matching eyes.

Roy could only watch Lilina and Wolt sit at a table close to him, their backs carelessly turned towards him. As they gently cuddled each other, pinched each other's cheeks, and laughed quietly, Roy felt fury building in his angry heart.

For a long time, Roy was friends with Wolt and Lilina, until the two abruptly took their relationship to the next level and officially became a couple. No, Roy was not overreacting. He once caught them smooching romantically (disgustingly in terms of Roy!) at the front of the school. 

Strangely, their attitudes towards them greatly changed. The sweet little cherries in their hearts rotted and decomposed as their relationship dragged on, like time itself. Recently, Roy was slapped in the face by Lilina, just for being too loud during art class. When he tried to fight back, Wolt bravely stepped forward and yelled at him, thus defending his special, beloved, little snowflake and humiliating him in front of his peers. Roy didn't know what it was. Maybe it was an act of the alpha male's dominance? 

Yes, Roy did try to tell the lovesick duo that they were greatly him quite badly. However, his efforts were just as useful as talking to a brick wall. The two promised to pay him attention, yet they instantly broke their promise in a split second. The only time they noticed him was when their significant other was missing due to school activities or sickness. Being used like a toy was the worst feeling in the world.

Roy looked at the empty seat in front of him and sighed. Usually, his only friend Pit would sit with him and happily talk to him, thus making his dark day brighter. However, Pit was sick at home with the flu, leaving Roy alone in the dark with no one to help him.

* * *

Near the end of eighth period, Roy was sitting in his seat, looking at the wall clock with a bored gaze in his eyes. He listened to loud music on his phone as the rest of his classmates talked uproariously to each other.

Roy was a bit troubled and stressed. The grade he got on his recent History test was a D, thus dropping his grade to a C. What could he do to save his grade? His father was a strict parent. He pressured him to get only Bs and As on his classes. Also, he learned that two classes he chose for next year were on the same period, tearing him apart into pieces. Which one should he take? Roy sighed in frustration at his thoughts. 

All of a sudden, Roy's phone chimed, indicating that he received a text message. Roy quickly checked the message and shook his head. It was from his dad. Even though he got about a hundred numbers on his phone, his dad was the only person who messaged him. 

_"Roy, I'll pick you up at the front of the school today."_ Eliwood's message read.

Roy just continued to listen to his music. Well, at least he didn't have to walk home in the rain today...

* * *

When the bell finally rang, students hurriedly rushed out of their classes. As they stuffed their books into their lockers and chatted with their friends, Roy just walked around the growing cliques and went to the front of the school.  
There, sitting in a navy blue car, was Eliwood, who was patiently waiting for him. Roy forced a smile as he put his backpack in the trunk and went into the car.

"Hey Dad." Roy greeted as he buckled his seatbelt. "Were you let out of work early?"

Eliwood smiled back. "Yes, I was."

As they drove away from the school, Eliwood said, "Oh Roy, I forgot to ask you something last night."

"What is it?" Roy asked. 

"Do you mind...? Hmmm, how should I say this...? Having an adopted brother?" Eliwood asked awkwardly. 

Roy jumped in his seat. "What do you mean? What happened?"

"Last night, I found an injured boy close to your age lying on the beach." Eliwood explained. "When I met him in the hospital, I learned that he lost most of his memories, so I decided to take custody of him once when he fully recovers from his injuries."

Roy raised a hesitant eyebrow. He did not like the idea of adopting a brother. "He doesn't have a family?"

"I assume that he does, but he doesn't remember them." Eliwood answered. "Besides, I asked if there were any missing persons that matched his description during work. There weren't."

Roy looked out the car's window. "Are we going to the hospital?"

"Yes, we are going to meet him." Eliwood answered calmly.

Although Roy nodded and kept a neutral expression on his face, inside he badly wanted to tell Eliwood that he did not want an adopted brother.

* * *

Once when they reached the hospital, the two redheads entered the building. Roy followed Eliwood down the hallways. He shook a bit; he never liked hospitals. When it came to hospitals, the only things he thought of were sicknesses, injuries, and death itself.

"He's here." Eliwood said as he led Roy into a lonely hospital room.

The only patient in this room was an azure-haired male with cerulean eyes and pale skin lying on the bed. His blinked as he gazed at the blank, white ceiling. 

When he heard footsteps entering the room, Marth turned to the source of the sound and saw Eliwood walk to his bedside. Behind him was Roy, a mini, younger version of him. Instantly, Marth knew that Roy was completely related to him. "Hello, Marth." Eliwood greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Kinda sh-s-sick." Marth answered with a childish frown. "Dr. Mario to-t-told...me d-that I have a... k-cold!"

"I hope you get well quickly." Was Eliwood's cool response. "Marth, I would like you to meet someone." He gestured at Roy to come forward.

When he first looked into Roy's grumpy, navy-blue orbs, the first thing Marth did was clutch his bedcovers tightly with his hands and pulled it in front of his face. As all of his muscles in his body tensed due to his shyness, Marth coyly looked back at Roy, who did not seem to care. Roy looked so grumpy, Marth was a bit scared of him.

"Roy, introduce yourself." Eliwood whispered, urging his son.

Roy sighed. "My name is Roy. It's nice to meet you." To Roy, he was forcing himself to barf out the words.

Blushing madly, Marth gently pushed the covers away. After hesitating for a minute, he smiled timidly at Roy. "I-It's w-weally nice to m-meet you...!" he softly replied, before asking, "R-Rw-Why are y-you guys hewe?"

Eliwood set a gentle hand on Marth's soft, blue hair. Roy quickly looked away in jealousy.

"You still can't remember anything, can you?" he asked.

Marth blinked and looked down sadly. "N-No... I k-can't remember anyding... All I w-remember is... j-just lying on d-the beach."

"Not even someone you know?"

"Just y-you, shome doctors, Woy, and... d-that's it..." Marth sighed, setting a gentle hand on his head.

_"It's Roy, not Woy."_ Roy thought to himself grumpily.

"Marth, I wanted to introduce you to Roy." Eliwood began to explain. "The reason why is I took custody of you. Do you know what that means?"

"I d-think so." Marth answered.

"Once when you fully recover, you will be living with us, until you remember something or we find your parents." Eliwood finished.

"Weally?" Marth asked, his eyes sparkling with awe. "I won't b-be alone?"

Eliwood smiled at the bluenette's question. "Really."

Marth's eyes flickered in joy as he smiled brightly at the two redheads. "Da-Thank you!" he exclaimed.

While Eliwood smiled back at Marth, Roy gazed out the window. The rain resumed plunging from the dark, gray sky. This weather's gloomy state perfectly matched Roy's current mental state.

"I hope Marth recovers his memories soon." he thought to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update on this site! I got carried away with real life again! I am still busily updating the story on fanfiction.net, so if you hate waiting, check out the story on ff.net! It has more chapters!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here's my first upload on this website. I'm not going to be surprised if this screws up on me because it's really unfamiliar. Don't worry, I'll get used it it!  
> Updates may not be slow because I already uploaded my story and other chapters on fanfiction.net. So, depending on the comments and Kudos, I might upload quickly, unless people follow me on ff.net instead of here. I'm just trying to get this story popular!  
> I was about to ask you guys who you think is the killer in this story, but judging from the tags and the fact some people already read the story, you guys might already know.


End file.
